


A False Horizon

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Extremis, Gen, Jotun!Loki, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnarök was supposed to be the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A False Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/gifts).



> It's not a eldjotun!Tony fic, but it was inspired by our brief conversation on fire-giants and from your story Patchwork Immortal :)

Opposite elements.

That’s what they are and Loki _hates_ him for it.

Everything was supposed to end with Ragnarök.

Loki had planned it that way, for everything to just be over, for the pain to end, but they were _both_ still alive.

This was supposed to be nothing, yet _he_ ended up being everything.

And now Loki couldn’t look away. It hurt to keep his red eyes on the mortal though.

Former mortal.

There was nothing finite about him anymore, and Loki hates him for that.

Ragnarök was supposed to engulf all the realms in fire, but _he_ ate flames and breathed out laughter.

Loki hates him, but he can’t turn away, because if he does all that’s left to see is his own blue hands and the Void, both of which he hates just a bit more than he hates _him_.

_He’s_ condensing again.

The mesmerizing flames that were spread out so far and wide they created a false horizon.

A horizon where nothing existed but them.

It vaguely reminds Loki of sunsets and sunrises that slipped into one another seamlessly.

Loki tries to turn away.

He can handle the infernal heat, but not what comes after.

Yet he still watches.

The smaller the inferno became the louder is seems to roar.

From the corner of his eye Loki saw the red, orange, and white heat form around a single blue flame.

Human shape, _his_ shape.

Never solid, always moving, just like _his_ mind.

So unlike Loki, frozen, the same three thoughts rotating in his head.

And it hurt so much because he could feel _his_ smile. Loki could see it. Golden, like a city long lost.

Plasma lips part and another wave of heat hits Loki.

“Hell of a honeymoon.” The words are so simple yet makes Loki cringe. _He_ moves closer and Loki tries to move back. His feet are frozen, latched onto nothing, and keeping him from trying to escape something that he never could.

_He_ didn’t move closer though. They both know what would happen if _he_ does.

“I wonder if you’ll talk to me this time.” The heat laps over him and Loki both loves and hates it.

Loki could see how much _he_ is struggling to maintain such a small form. It isn’t natural. Nothing about this is natural. Nothing was supposed to live past Ragnarök…

And there’s so much regret.

But no words form on his icy lips.

From the corner of his eye he sees _his_ whole image flicker. Why _he_ flickers Loki can only guess. Was it anger? Disappointment? Hatred?

Loki finally squeezes his eyes shut, not able to handle seeing _his_ blank features.

He senses rather than hears _him_ take a step closer. Loki feels his blue form start to melt and he welcomes the sensation.

It was the faintest of noises, nearly indistinguishable from the crackling of eternal flames.

A quiet sigh.

And it hurt more than anything else Loki had ever experienced before. More than Odin’s refusal to acknowledge him. More than Frigga’s death. More than the goodbye that was supposed to be their last.

Loki felt the blaze explode, but never touch him as _he_ lost his form the thousandth time over.

_He_ forms the horizon again, or perhaps a sea of magma, flames coming up in waves and crashing against nothing.

Yet the words were still on the tip of Loki’s tongue, never to pass his lips.

The simple _I’m sorry_ that could change everything yet nothing.

They are opposite elements.

And Loki both hates and loves him because of that.


End file.
